A Trip To The Vet
by rusticheart
Summary: Harry, as a first-time pet parent, finds himself panicking when his puppy starts to choke and wheeze out of the blue. He rushes his puppy to the nearest vet to make sure his puppy won't die and finds out that his puppy is not the only one that needs to be checked out. AU, AH, OOC, LANG. Fluff. Rated M/MA to be safe!


**A Trip To The Vet**

 _Pairing_ : Harry Potter and Severus Snape

 _Summary_ : Harry, as a first-time pet parent, finds himself panicking when his puppy starts to choke and wheeze out of the blue. He rushes his puppy to the nearest vet to make sure his puppy won't die and finds out that his puppy is not the only one that needs to be checked out. AU, AH, OOC, Lang. Fluff.

 _Disclaimer_ : I do not own Harry Potter, just having fun.

I needed a distraction and to relieve some stress. Here is a fluff piece I enjoyed writing and I hope you like it. It is my first Harry and Severus pairing, so be kind. No flames please. Male x Male pairing so if your don't like don't ready you stupid idiot. Enjoy! :)

* * *

 _Harry POV_

"Hi, yes. Do you guys have any availability right now to see my puppy? I think he might be choking on something." Harry spoke quickly into the phone, all nerves and stress. _I haven't even had the puppy for more that a week and I've already somehow managed to fuck it all up. Please, please, please agree to see me. I'll never forgive myself if the puppy dies. He's so cute and young._

"What seems to be the problem with your puppy?" the woman that answered the phone asked.

 _I just said I think he is choking you stupid twat._ "He's not breathing properly. He's like wheezing and it kind of looks like he's trying to throw up, but doesn't seem to be able to stand on his own."

"What was your puppy doing right before this happened?" the woman asked calmly.

Harry ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I don't know. I was in the loo for just a moment and when I came back out this was happening."

"Do you see anything in his mouth?"

"No," Harry replied and although he had already checked, he couldn't help but check again to make sure he hadn't missed something.

"Why don't you come on down then to the office and we will have a look at your puppy."

 _Thank god._ "Thank you so much! I'll be right down. I live just a few blocks over. OK bye." Harry hung up without waiting to hear a response.

Harry quickly shoved his wallet into his pocket, grabbed his keys, and scooped up the wheezing puppy.

Harry looked worriedly down at the scruffy, little ball of black fur in his arms. "Don't worry little guy. I'm going to take you to some nice people that are going to fix you up and everything will be OK." _I hope._ The puppy just continued to wheeze and look at Harry with big, mopey eyes.

Harry quickly, but gently placed the puppy in the car and then rushed to get in the car himself. "Hang in there, Sirius. We will be there in just two minutes!" Harry started the engine and then took off for the vet hospital.

Pulling up in front of _Snape Veterinary Hospital_ , Harry gathered his wheezing puppy in his arms and rushed inside.

"Hi, I just called about my puppy." Harry stated looking at two older women who were standing behind the counter.

The thin woman with the stern gaze gestured to her coworker. "Right. Hand your puppy over to Poppy and she will bring him back to the Doctor."

Poppy came around the counter and approached Harry. "Hi there little guy. You're gonna come with me while your owner answers a few questions." Harry shifted Sirius into her arms, but didn't like the idea that he was being separated. Poppy caught his worried look as she cradled the puppy. "Don't worry, dear. Everything will be alright. Doctor Snape is very accomplished."

Not able to form words, Harry just nodded. He watched as Poppy disappeared behind a door with Sirius before looking at the woman behind the counter.

Feeling uncomfortable and ashamed under her stern gaze, Harry couldn't help, but look down at the countertop.

"Sir, everything will work out. Your puppy is in good hands with Poppy and Doctor Snape."

Harry glanced up at the kind tone and words and smiled. "Thank you. I just . . . I've never had a dog before. Actually, I've never had a pet before and I don't know what I'm doing obviously. I'm complete rubbish." Harry ran his hand through his hair again.

"Hogswash. You brought your puppy in as soon as you noticed something may be wrong. There's nothing wrong with showing concern and love. Luckily it is a slow day for us and we were able to take you right away." She picked up a blank form and a pen. "Now then, what is your name?"

"Oh, sorry. Harry, Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Potter. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I work the front of this office. Poppy Pomfrey assists Doctor Snape."

"Harry, please. I'm not much for formalities." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry, you may also call me Minerva. What is your dog's name?"

"Sirius."

"And how old is Sirius?"

"He is about three months old."

"Do you know what breed he is?"

"Not really sure on that front. I got him from the shelter about a week ago and they said he looked like a poodle and lab mix. I just call him my little mutt." Harry joked, trying to quell his nerves.

Minerva smiled. "And last question for now, Harry. What phone number can you be reached at?"

After giving his number, Minerva told him to have a seat and wait for Poppy to come get him. It was just a few minutes later when Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening. Poppy came through the door with a smile on her face and that was all Harry needed to know that Sirius was fine. He sighed in relief.

"Come on back dear. Everything is fine with your pup. He's back with the doctor now."

Harry jumped to his feet. He was so happy he could hug the sweet mannered woman. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Poppy directed him to the room and knocked on the door before opening it.

The first thing Harry saw was his happy little fur ball flopping around in the arms of the doctor, seemingly completely content. The next thing Harry saw was the tall, dark, and handsome doctor that was holding his puppy. Harry didn't know what his heart was doing, but it was all a flutter and he wasn't sure it had the strength to process the image in front of him. A hot doctor, hell, a hot guy holding a puppy was too much for his poor heart to handle and it was turning to complete mush.

Poppy leaned on the door handle, "Doctor Snape, this is your worried pet owner of that little trouble maker."

"Very well, come on in. Thank you, Poppy" Doctor Snape smiled and gestured for Harry to come inside. Once Harry got his feet into motion he didn't know what to do. _Should he sit? Or remain standing like the Doctor? What had happened with Sirius to cause his breathing difficulties?_ Harry remained standing as he didn't know if is anxious nerves would allow him to sit still.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry waved nervously as he couldn't very well shake the doctors hand when he was holding Sirius to his chest.

Upon hearing Harry, Sirius began barking like a little beast, trying to gain attention. Doctor Snape put him down on the floor and gave him a treat to which Sirius quickly quieted down and happily chewed on the treat like he hadn't been fed . . . ever in his life.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. I am Doctor Severus Snape. You may call me Severus." Severus held out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry gently clasped his hand with Severus and felt sparks run up his arm. "Nice to meet you too, Severus. Thank you very much for whatever you did. I was in a right state."

Severus chuckled and the deep, smooth sound of it had Harry going weak in the knees. Severus turned his smiling eyes on Harry. "Forgive me, Harry. However, there really wasn't much to be done."

Harry quirked his eyebrows in confusion and glanced at Sirius, who was still chewing on his dog treat. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after quickly checking Sirius over, we found nothing to be wrong with him."

"I don't understand. Then what caused all the choking and wheezing?" Harry asked stunned. Of course he was happy nothing was wrong with Sirius, but he just didn't get it.

Severus smiled gently at Harry before bending down to scratch Sirius behind the ear. "Well from the symptoms you described and from what we saw first hand, my guess is you have a good drinker on your hands. Sirius probably drank from his water bowl too fast and sometimes these things happen. As he grows, he will probably learn how to pace himself."

"Oh my god. You little brat!" Harry turned his attention onto Sirius who simply just rolled over onto his back and looked at Harry as if this was just some great adventure.

Severus chuckled and Harry's focus was drawn back to the handsome man. _Get a hold of yourself, Harry. He is working and doesn't need someone lusting after him. Besides, he's probably in a relationship or married! Even if he's not, why would he be interested in you after you have just proved what an utter idiot you are! He is entirely out of your league._

Harry pulled his lip between his teeth. "I am so sorry for barging in here and wasting your time. You must think I'm a complete idiot! My puppy starts coughing and I completely panic. Oh my god." Harry scratched the back of his neck. He wanted to just run and hide he was so embarrassed.

"It was hardly a waste of time meeting you and Sirius. I'm actually quite glad for your overreaction as it brought you here and brightened my day." Severus smiled, letting his gaze take in Harry's form before settling on Sirius.

 _Is he flirting with me? Don't be ridiculous. Of course not. He's just being nice. He's a vet. Naturally he is happy to see any cute puppy. Beside Minerva said they were having a slow day. Severus is probably just happy to not be bored._

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled. "Glad to be of service."

"You know, it is quite alright to double check to make sure your pet is fine. I wouldn't be embarrassed. I'd rather have people bring their pets in for minor things or nothing at all than to have them brush it off or never bring the pet in."

"I guess so. Thanks."

"You're welcome. First time owner?" Severus asked with a smile in his eyes.

Harry laughed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Just a bit." Severus smirked.

"Brilliant." Harry shook his head in amusement. "I have had him for about a week and still trying to figure this all out. I hope my little brat behaved himself with you and Poppy."

"He did. However," Severus' voice took on a more serious tone and he clasped his hands in front of his torso. "He did bite my finger when I first saw him." Severus turned a mock glare onto the little, black fur ball that was rolling on the floor and chomping on his paw gently.

"He did! Oh I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" Harry stepped closer to Severus, grabbed his hands, and inspected them to see how bad the bite was. It was after a couple of moments when Severus cleared his throat that Harry realized what he was doing. Harry's wide eyes flicked up to meet Severus' and Harry immediately dropped the soft hands of the doctor.

Harry flushed and downcast his eyes in shame. "Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today. I didn't mean to invade your space like that. Sorry."

"I did not mind." Severus said gently. "As you can see, there was no real bite behind his puppy teeth. I think he was just testing the waters and trying to see how much he could get away with." Severus laughed softly.

Harry chanced a look at Severus and he felt pinned by those deep obsidian pools.

Harry and Severus broke eye contact when Sirius started to bark and jump on Harry's leg. Harry scooped up the little rascal and tried to quiet him.

"Why don't I escort you to the front and Minerva can check you out. Then you can be on with your day." Severus smiled and gestured for Harry to proceed into the hallway.

"Sure." Harry couldn't help, but frown at the suggestion. Despite making a fool of himself in front of Severus, he didn't want to leave the man's company. Of course he was being foolish, but in the short time he had spent with the man, he had become mesmerized. Harry could see what a great catch Severus was and wished he was interested in Harry as Harry was in him. He could tell from their short interaction that Severus was kind, compassionate, and funny. Harry struggled to think of a way to postpone the end of their acquaintanceship, but he came up empty.

When they reached the front office, Harry sighed in defeat.

"Thank you for everything, Severus. I really appreciate your time." Harry licked his lips and smiled up at Severus. Harry thought he saw Severus glance at his mouth, but he couldn't be certain. He probably was just projecting his wishful thinking.

"You are most welcome, Harry. I hope to see you again. You take care of that little trouble maker. He's a good boy, but you'll certainly have your hands full." Severus joked.

With that Severus turned on his heel and left the room. Harry watched the door close behind the man and unknowingly sighed wistfully when it clicked shut. Poppy and McGonagall exchanged a knowing look before the young man turned around.

"So everything worked out?" Minerva asked happily.

"Yes, it did. Thank you for everything." Harry glanced at each woman.

"You're welcome, Harry. We are glad to help. Now for the examination that will be 40 pounds."

Harry pulled out his wallet. "You're an expensive little brat, you know that?" He glared down at the happy puppy, who seemed entirely too pleased with himself.

"Thanks again. It was nice to meet you." Harry said walking towards the door.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Have a good day."

Once out on the sidewalk, Harry held Sirius up at eye level. "Well I hope you are happy with yourself. You nearly gave me a heart attack and cost me 40 pounds!" Sirius pawed at Harry's face and play growled. "Hm. Well I'm glad you're healthy. How about you don't do that again though. I suppose I can't be too upset with you seeing as I got to meet Severus. Or maybe I should be upset with you since now I know what I am missing? I need time to decide."

Sirius barked and tried to lick Harry's face. Harry rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Yeah, you know how to work the system." Harry shook his head. "You're lucky you're so cute! How can I stay mad at that face!"

Harry shifted Sirius in his arms and was just unlocking his car when he heard the office door open and his name being called.

Harry turned to find Severus quickly striding towards him. "Hello again," Harry cheerfully greeted the sexy vet.

Severus' lips quirked. "Poppy and Minerva sent me out to catch you," Severus stated as a way to explain why he was chasing after Harry.

Harry's shoulders slumped in disappointment. _What do you think this is like all those romance novels you read? Severus isn't out here to sweep you off your feet and profess his love for you_. "Oh. Did I forget something inside?" Harry tried to hide how dejected he felt.

Severus seemed confused by Harry's question. "What? No."

Harry tried to think of what else they might need from him. "Do they need me to sign a form?"

"No."

Harry was now confused and stumped. He glanced at the office window and saw the blinds snap closed. How odd.

"OK then. Do you care to explain why Poppy and Minerva sent you out to catch me then because I am at a complete loss." Despite his confusion, Harry grinned. He was after all getting a few bonus moments with his newfound crush.

"Oh, well you see . . ." Severus trailed off, but took a step closer to Harry. Harry couldn't help but shift closer in response.

Severus seemed to collect himself after a moment and began again. "Minerva and Poppy pointed out something to me that I myself failed to notice." Severus said in an all business manner.

Harry had no idea where this was going, but he was thoroughly enjoying watching Severus. "And what might that be?"

"Harry, forgive me if the situation has been misread, but would you do me the honor of going out to dinner with me?" Severus asked in a proper tone, but Harry could see the hopeful look in his eyes and the nervous smile gracing his lips.

Harry couldn't help, but beam as those words sunk in. "Yes! I'd love too!"

Severus' delighted face was too much for Harry to handle. Overcome by good feelings and butterflies, Harry leaned in and kissed the corner of Severus' mouth. When Harry started to pull away, he found that he couldn't as a hand had wrapped itself around his waist. Harry stared up at the smiling black eyes that were mere inches from his own. "Wonderful. Beautiful." Severus whispered before moving in and claiming Harry's lips in a searing kiss. It was the best kiss of Harry's life and he could have carried on if not for the disgruntled bark of Sirius.

"Hush you." Harry chided the puppy playfully. "Just because all the attention isn't on you for one moment."

Severus chuckled. "This pup is nothing, but trouble. I may need to have a long discussion with Sirius about interrupting kisses."

Harry laughed. "But look at that cute, innocent face. How can you not fall in love with that?"

Severus caressed Harry's cheek gently. "Innocent my arse. However, much like his owner, he is very cute and lovable."

Harry smiled serenely up at Severus. His eyes flicked over the features of the older man and he couldn't help, but wonder what was to come in their future. He had a feeling their future would be very bright and happy indeed.

"I should probably go." Harry stated softly, not that he wanted to leave Severus' company.

Severus bent down to kiss Harry again. "If you must." Severus smirked playfully.

"Minerva took down my cell. I look forward to your call. Bye, Severus."

"Goodbye, Harry." Harry turned and placed Sirius into the car and was just about to get in himself when Severus called his name again.

Harry stood by the open car door, "Yes?"

"If I called tonight, would that be too soon?" Severus asked eagerly.

Harry melted at the gleaming obsidian eyes. "You're a smart man, Severus. What do you think?" Harry smirked before climbing into the car and waving bye to the man that had captured his heart in such a short amount of time.

When Harry got home, he released Sirius to go off and explore the house. No doubt the mischievous mutt would get into something he shouldn't, but Harry no longer worried so much. Sirius' troublemaking ways had led him to Severus, and maybe just maybe, that was the kind of adventure he needed in his life. Harry leaned back against his front door and thought about the mesmerizing dark eyes and soft, thin lips.

A loud crash sounded from another corner of the house followed by barking. "Sirius! What did you do now you little terror!?" Harry yelled while he jogged off to try and find the source of the commotion.

* * *

What did you think? I know it was super fluffy and all, but sometimes you need something soft and warm right? As it is right now, this is a one-shot, but I'm thinking about turning it into a two-shot. What do you guys think? Maybe a glimpse at Severus and Harry's date and possibly some lovin'? Review and let me know if you want more! I love this pairing! They are one of my favorite to read! To people who write stories with this pairing, PLEASE keep doing so as I fear the day I run out of stories to read.

To anyone awaiting an update for _Battle For Your Heart_ , it will probably be coming soon (like next week). I have a test at the end of the week and then after that I can finish the chapter and post it for you guys. Sorry I know you have been waiting forever. You're probably wondering why I would post this story instead and to be honest, I have been cramming so much, my brain feels like mush. I needed a break away from studying, but couldn't possibly handle tackling something that required a ton of thought. This seemed like a good compromise. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
